Bas les pattes !
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Parce que Dean n'apprécie qu'à moitié que quelqu'un se retrouve entre les cuisses de Castiel... [Très légers spoils 13x21]


**Hello à tous ! Je passe rapidement vous partager un petit truc qui m'est venu en tête suite à l'épisode 21 (qui m'a autant fait rire que broyé le cœur...). J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural et les personnages associés ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Spoilers: 13X21 un chouïa ? Vraiment pas grand chose :)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Bas les pattes !**

Castiel est redressé sur ses coudes. Ses yeux plissés, sa mâchoire contractée, son visage illisible, il regarde fixement l'endroit inopportun où a atterri Gabriel. Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres pincés, et un air vaguement coupable sur ses traits, croise son regard.

Le temps semble flotter.

Avant que ses yeux ne descendent et remontent rapidement.

Un sourire canaille finit par courber ses lèvres et il plante ses prunelles désormais joueuses dans celles de son frère qui tique immédiatement.

« Gabriel… gronde-t-il, Je…

\- Sérieux Castiel, l'interrompt l'archange, extatique, Je savais pas que tu étais aussi bien mont…

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon Gabriel. Bouge ton cul de là tout de suite. »

Une étrange chaleur grignote les joues du brun au sous-entendu, tandis que Gabriel, sans bouger de sa position, lève les yeux sur Dean qui s'est approché. Furieux de toute évidence.

« Oh c'est bon Deano, s'amuse l'archange en reposant sa tête près de l'entre-jambe de son frère qui ne sait plus du tout où se mettre, Je suis sûr que tu _sais_ combien c'est confortable d'être là… »

Gabriel est à deux doigts de ronronner, son nez à quelques centimètres seulement du sexe de Castiel, et il se délecte de la rage croissante du chasseur.

« Tu sais pas toutes les idées que ça me donne, poursuit-il, langoureux, En même temps, c'est vrai que Castiel est… »

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que l'aîné des Winchester le saisit violemment par le col avant de le dégager sans aucune douceur. L'archange, faussement outré, fait mine de réajuster sa coiffure et ses vêtements alors que Dean aide Castiel à se relever.

« Interdiction de l'approcher à moins d'un mètre, compris ? » menace le chasseur, venimeux

Castiel roule des yeux tandis que Gabriel hausse un sourcil.

« Deano, reprit celui-ci, C'est mon _frère_. Tu sais que je me foutais de toi quand même ?

\- Rien à branler espèce de dégénéré. Tu passes devant, que je puisse te tenir à l'œil. »

L'archange soupire dramatiquement mais fait comme ordonné, un Sam plus qu'amusé sur les talons, laissant Dean et Castiel derrière eux.

« Dean… souffle le brun alors que les deux devant eux prennent de l'avance, Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Gabriel est mon frère. Et je ne suis pas intéressé alors, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? »

La rage du chasseur ne s'est toujours pas réellement calmée mais il s'oblige à inspirer profondément.

« Parce que Cass… »

Il s'interrompt, l'ange faisant de même à ses côtés.

« _Ca_ … »

Il attire brutalement le corps du brun contre le sien, ses mains agrippant ses fesses avec possessivité.

« C'est à moi... murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille et il adore le frisson qu'il obtient

\- Dean… souffle Castiel contre ses lèvres

\- Et je buterai tous les connards qui oseront s'approcher de ce qui m'appartient. » gronde-t-il en resserrant sa prise

Le regard de Castiel s'assombrit et Dean ne réussit pas à se contenir davantage.

Il l'embrasse. Avec passion. Se complaisant dans cette étreinte que Castiel lui rend avec une frénésie bien mal contenue.

Leurs corps se cherchent dans un désespoir brûlant.

Castiel s'agrippe à sa nuque.

Dean laisse une main s'aventurer sous sa chemise.

C'est trop bon.

Bien trop bon.

Et ils veulent plus.

Tellement plus.

L'excitation de Dean pulse dans son ventre et sa main baladeuse s'approche de cette zone angélique que Gabriel a _osé_ profaner…

« Bon sang les gars ! s'exclame la voix teintée de reproches de Sam, On n'a _pas le temps_ pour ça. »

Dean et Castiel se séparent à contre cœur, jetant un coup d'œil à leurs frères qui ont, de toute évidence, rebroussé chemin pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Les papouilles et le pelotage, ce sera pour plus tard. » conclut le cadet des Winchester en les obligeant d'un signe de tête à reprendre leur marche

Les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants de pulsions non assouvies, Dean et Castiel acceptent de se remettre en route.

« Vous êtes indécents les mecs, s'amuse Gabriel quand ils passent devant eux, Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de dégénéré ? »

Dean ne répond rien, ne fait que lever les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser le regard fiévreux de son ange.

Il se mord les lèvres.

Personne - et il le pense - personne, qu'il soit humain, emplumé, démon ou autre, ne posera la main sur lui.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Un petit machin sans prétention donc, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous retrouverai sur CQCTFM, que j'avance vaille que vaille avec mon emploi du temps un peu surchargé jusque fin juin.**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
